powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Morbucks (1998 TV series)
) That Little Brat (by Femme Fatale) | aliases = Mayor Princess | home = Townsville | birth = | abilities = Numerous superhuman and elemental powers resulting from a magical wish granted by Santa Claus (formerly) | weapon = Plasma blast guns Anti-Powerpuff Girls vehicle weapons arsenal (jet, speedboat, tank) | occupation = Supervillain | affiliation = The Beat-Alls (formerly) The Powerpuff Girls (formerly) | species = Human | gender = Female | height = | weight = | hair = Red | eyes = Black | era = 1998 series | publisher = | debut = Stuck Up, Up, and Away | final = The Powerpuff Girls Rule! | creator = Craig McCracken | voice = Jennifer Hale | teacher = Ms. Keane | student = |hideg = }} Princess Morbucks is a spoiled,rich little girl, and a recurring antagonist in The Powerpuff Girls. She is the daughter of Mr. Morbucks. She lives in an enormous manor with her father on the outskirts of the City of Townsville. Her last name is a direct reference to the fact that she is very wealthy. She is also known to have somewhat of a lisp (her s's sound like th's. However in "Twas the fight before Christmas" and "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey). In the episode "Boy Toys" it is revealed that she actually does have a mother because after she finished a phone call, she said to herself, "Man, my mom can be such a pain in the butt." Personality Princess is spoiled, mean, selfish, jealous, greedy, loud, and nasty, especially for a little girl. She is subject to violent temper tantrums when she wants something, which is about when her father will hand her a large wad of cash or even a suitcase full of dollar bills to get her silenced. When denied of what she wants, she becomes emotionally distressed and throws a huge temper tantrum, which irritates everyone around her, including her father. She is also (very importantly) obsessed with becoming a Powerpuff Girl. Unfortunately, she doesn't have real superpowers or crimefighting experience, which ultimately leads to her becoming angry at The Powerpuff Girls for not letting her become one, hence only willing to become one for cosmetic reasons (since the trio are loved by the whole town). In her own words, she decides that, "If I can't be a Powerpuff Girl, then there won't be any Powerpuff Girls!" However, she loves something other than herself and destroying the Powerpuff Girls: Cash. As shown, she'll only love her father if he gives her anything she wants if she asks sweetly (which she doesn't most of the time) or throws a bratty tantrum for it. At one point, her father taps the rolled-up morning paper against his palm, indicating that he gives her firm discipline despite the great extent to which he spoils her financially. Appearance Princess has dark red hair in curly poofs on two sides of her head, freckles, and is about the same height as the Powerpuff Girls. She is first shown in "Stuck Up, Up and Away" (her introductory episode) wearing a yellow sweater with a shirt underneath, a pair of white tights, a purple skirt, and matching violet shoes - this is similar to an outfit that the 1971 version of Veruca Salt wore in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. She mostly wears a yellow dress with a jeweled ruby tiara, white tights, a black belt, black boots and black gauntlets, all to mimic the looks of the Powerpuffs, much to their dismay, and instead of trying to fly through the sky the same way the Girls do, she utilizes a jet pack. Her super powerpuff suit is a golden one with magenta shades. Like her enemies, the Powerpuff Girls, she has a signature color: yellow. Powers * Fibre-o-tomic-omic - A super suit colored yellow. It increases her strength and speed far above the average PPG. The suit can deflect laser beams and when the hand part is held out, it can send supersonic screaming backwards. Also, it can give energy beams from the hand parts. While a formidable piece of weaponry, it was destroyed in its first encounter with the girls, the finishing blow being Blossom's ice breath. * Bribery - In the episode "Meet the Beat alls," she exposed her powers with money, In the episode "Mo Job" she used a bunch of money to bribe Mojo into making her a weapon. * Money - In "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey" she used stacks of burning dollar bills as Molotov Cocktails. ** She has also used money to get her all sorts of gadgets, ranging from boomerang tiaras to jet-packs to energy blasting vehicles. * Superpowers - (lasted for a short while on two separate occasions) In "Mo Job" and "Twas the fight before Christmas" she was gained the PPG's powers. The first time was from being hit by a beam of pure antidote X, and the second time being after Santa took away her powers right after being put on the permanent naughty list. Likes & Dislikes Likes *Money *Joining in villain groups *Shiny things *Having super powers *Possibly Brick *Being Mayor of Townsville *Making crime legal *Riding her limo *Making a false crime report * Torturing The Powerpuff Girls * Plotting The Rowdyruff Boys * Being a Powerpuff Girl *Giving children coal in their stocking *Getting her way *Being the center of everyone's attention Dislikes *The Powerpuff Girls *The Rowdyruff Boys *Anything dirty *Being denied of becoming a Powerpuff Girl *Being given cheap junk *When people don't answer whether she's naughty or not *People failing to do her services *Receiving coal *Turning back into a normal little girl without super powers *Being on the naughty list *Being defeated *Being arrested *Having snow on her head *Santa Claus *Having her property stolen. *Things not going her way *Being ignored *The Amoeba Boys *Robin Snyder Appearances * "Stuck Up, Up, and Away" (first appearance) * "Birthday Bash" * "Daylight Savings" (non-speaking cameo) * "Mo Job" * "Bought and Scold" * "Equal Fights" (mentioned) * "Meet the Beat-Alls" * "Super Friends" * "'Twas the Fight Before Christmas" (main antagonist) * "The Boys are Back in Town" (non-speaking cameo) * "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey" * "Boy Toys" * "Documentary" * "A Made Up Story" (non-speaking cameo) * "Roughing It Up" (non-speaking cameo) * "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!﻿" Gallery Click here to visit Princess Morbucks' gallery Trivia * Princess is a slight spoof of the musical Annie, as her name Morbucks is a reference to Warbucks, and she looks a little like Annie, but without the afro. She also is based on the 1971 version of Veruca Salt from the Roald Dahl novel Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and its subsequent film adaptations. * Princess appears in every season of the 1998 TV series except the first season. * During the scene in Stuck Up, Up, and Away where she introduces her new outfit to the kindergarten class, the robe she uses to as a drape to cover it is a stylized version of Elizabeth II's coronation/state robes. * The villain Femme Fatale, from the third season episode, Equal Fights, makes a reference to Princess Morbucks as "that little brat". * She was rejected membership by both the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff boys at least once. * In the Powerpuff Girls' 10th anniversary Top 10 Villains countdown, princess was placed at #4. * In Second Chances, HIM lists her sin as "Greed". * Princess seems somewhat similar to Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory, as both characters are rivals to the protagonists and can be compared to royalty (Princess's name is also based on a royal status, and Mandark has described himself as a "Monarch of Darkness"). * In the opening intro, Princess wears white boots instead of black boots, and is also seen without her tights or gloves. * She is one of the four major enemies of the The Powerpuff Girls who are children. The other three being The Rowdyruff Boys. * Contrary to popular belief, "Princess" is actually her given name, while "Morbucks" is her family name. * She is seen attending to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten twice. In episode Stuck Up, Up, and Away, she was attending her first day of school. Later she was arrest and wasn't seen in school until 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas. It's possible that she was later release out of jail to attend school. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Beat-Alls Category:Children Category:The Powerpuff Girls (1998) characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Redheads